Mystery Kiss
by chryszm
Summary: I was sleeping peacefully one rainy afternoon when i felt someone kissing me. When I open my eyes, he's not there but that doesn't mean I can't catch him...only to find 7 boys  in the room with me... so... who kissed me?


**Project Fiction**

**Mystery Kiss**

**Chryszm**

**First Page: Candidates**

Soft…

It feels so tender…

I can sense softness, warmth yet moist…

I can feel the small nibble on my lip,

And the extra force that parted my lips

Is this a dream? If so it feels so real…

"Rose! Geez, falling asleep in the library, that's so original"

SMACKKK

"Oww!" I yelp.

What a violent way to treat a friend, but it doesn't mean that I haven't experienced this before. It doesn't mean that I always end up sleeping in the library, but they are times when I feel exhausted or when the ambience in the library is peaceful, so peaceful it makes me tired and sleepy.

I've always loved it here. The library has always given me strength to do the things I'm always unsure of. I was not blessed with a strong personality like what my mother had but I resemble my father in character. It's not something that I'm particularly proud of but my father's sense of humor is rather a good influence in my "miss-goody two shoes" personality. It helps me get by in times of socially-awkward moments.

"Will you snap out of it" I hear my best friend say.

"You know Fei, there are other ways to wake a friend" I suggest

"Like what, with a kiss?" she blurts out

"W-what? H-how could friends do that! Especially when they're of the same sex"

"But I saw you. I thought you were kissing someone near the large window pane" she says

Kiss…

Is that why that tingling sensation of a kiss felt real?

"A-are you sure? You must be teasing me again" I reply

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Well I was definitely not kissing anyone with my consent" I shot back

As I gather my things I stop and wonder how a moment ago I felt being kissed. I thought that maybe I was just imagining things, dreaming of being kissed because being in my 6th year at Hogwarts; I have never been kissed…at least until today.

I find it somewhat funny because I was never really curious about boys or about what my best friend calls "love life" and I must be the last person on earth to dream of being kissed. But then again, I might be wrong… because I have always wondered what encompassed "love", which is always a tricky subject that I can't seem to grasp.

"Who do you think it is? I mean I clearly saw someone kissing you and the next thing you know, Puff! He's gone! He must know how to apparate!" Fei declares

"What! You know you can't apparate that easily in the Hogwarts grounds it was mentioned in Hogwarts a History Chapt-"

"Well I don't really care what chapter that rule is in. I just entered the library not too long ago and caught a glimpse of the scene. I guess the place and the ambiance was the perfect setting for him. Cloudy sky, small droplets of rain, a lonely girl leaning on the window pane, sitting on the ground and snoring… then kisses her out of the blue"

"I do not snore!" I exclaim

"I wonder who that boy is. He looked like a shadow from afar judging by the lack of light the room has and all" Fei ponders

"W-well if we look at the facts, it happened minutes ago right? So he must still be in the room"

Fei and I look around, slowly turning our heads and carefully examining the room. Fei and I then decide to split up.

The library at Hogwarts is four stories high and very wide filled with thousands of old shelves with old dusty books. It's such a wonderful place and it's practically my second house. I usually spend my free time reading in the library that I basically know all the loop holes and secrets of the place. Since it's a late Sunday afternoon not many students enjoy staying in the library even if it's raining. So the place is not as crowded. I decide to check the main lobby first to find Ms. Pince taking with a Hufflepuff boy. As I proceed, I see the infamous twins of Ravenclaw hanging around at the corner of the room near the forbidden section. I also see Dylan sitting in one of the chairs beside a stack of books and the infamous Malfoy playing with his chair not too far from where the Dylan sits.

"So? How'd the investigation go? I found two Gryffindor boys, who must be a year or two, younger than us lurking near the window panes" she says

I tell her about the five other boys that I've encounter while walking around the library. She then checks up on everyone and displays an excited look on her face.

I sense danger…

"Rose Weasley, whoever kissed you must definitely be hot because all of the guys here are soooo hot!" she exclaims

"No. they must've been playing tricks on me or maybe they bet on it. I won't be fooled. Well, it's not as if I'm curious to know who kissed me" I reply

Fei then pulls me in a corner and starts telling me about the seven boys we encountered in the room.

"The Hufflepuff boy's a 7th year. He's Royce, the beater for the Hufflepuff team. He's also the Quidditch team captain. He's rather famous for being the boy next door type who's laid back and has never gone out with anyone in his whole life… or so it seems" she says

"The raven claw twins are exceptionally handsome; brother's Erin and Erik look exactly alike but have very different personalities. Erin's the older one and loves nature while Erik's more of the indoor nerd type." She continues

"The Gryffindor boy is definitely someone you know" she then whispers.

Dylan Kanes is a 6th year Gryffindor boy who's also the only unrelated boy I am close to. We've been acquainted not too long ago but have ever since bonded over scholarly works sharing our vast knowledge to each other to better our studies. I sometimes wonder if Dylan ever gets mad or disappointed at always being number 3.

What I can't believe is the fact that the number two spot is taken over by Scorpius Malfoy. The scornful Malfoy, who's always shuns himself to the world and only knows how to communicate with his fellow cronies' maggot and shrimp, which are not exactly their names but ones that I've perfectly invented for them.

"Do you think it was Dylan?" Fei asks

"No, definitely not" I reply quickly

"Well, it can't be Malfoy. Mr. Ice prince has never really expressed himself well now has he?"

As I look at Malfoy playing nonchalantly with his chair I think of the various events of which I've somehow shared with him for the past six years. He was never the cheerful type and was always in such a gloomy mood. Even when we first met in platform 9 and 3 quarters his eyes were always telling me how sad he was. Or I think he was… I'm rather unsure of the whole "sad" thing since we have never been friends. But just when I was about to look away he turns his attention towards me. Our eyes meet and with that I feel unexplainable currents running throughout my body. I start feeling tense…

"Where do you get all of these bits of information Fei?" I ask trying to ignore the new ignited feeling

"Well, I've always wanted to be a reporter, I mean not like Rita Skeeter, somewhat similar but less evil" she says with a smirk

"About the two younger Gryffindor boys, I don't think they're a potential candidate but I'll tell you who they are if you're not familiar with them. They're Mark and Justin and they like to play pranks on people" she continues

"You know I'm not really that curious anymore. I've lost interest" I say

"No! You can't! We must know who he is because this is going to be my debut story!"

"More like debut gossip" I say

"Well you can stay here and interview them if you want to but I'm leaving" I continue

The reason why I feel like leaving is because Malfoy is still looking at me. He suddenly gets up from his chair and walks past me whispering:

"I know who kissed you"


End file.
